Super Mario Maker PLUS
Super Mario Maker PLUS is a fan game that is just all about creating levels. So, yeah... Creator Mode When you start the game, you have the choice of going to Course World, Course-Bot, Create a Level, Learn to Play, Guidebook, Item Guide, Shop, and Mario Challenge. We will talk about Creating Levels. Choosing Objects If you click the top arrows. ( ^_Objects_^ ) This will show you the objects menu. [ REMEMBER: When you can't find what you want, try searching or clicking the arrow to the next menu. ] ( This is the representation ) [ ] - [ ] - [ ] - [ ] - [ ] [ ] - [ ] - [ ] - [ ] - [ ] [ ] - [ ] - [ ] - [ ] - [ ] < - ----Back--- - > Once you choose an object ( Represented by [ ] ) Another menu will show up which shows all variety's of that object. ( This is the representation ) < - -------Back------ - > [ ] - [ ] - [ ] - [ ] - [ ] - [ ] You then can choose from these variety's. Other Buttons [ Action! Stop! ] - Let's you test and stop testing the level. [ Save this Level ] - You are able to save / make new / copy / or load this level! [ Special Menu ] - Change it to right to left, up or down, or room to room. Also, change character/make it 2p [ Change the Theme ] - Change the time and theme to ground, volcano, or others! (But not the style of game.) [ Change the Music ] - Change the Music! Period! [ Sound Menu ] - Add sounds! Period! [ Eraser ] - Erase things! I need to stop saying Period! [ Themed Menu ] - Use items that can only be used in certain themes! Such as meteorites in volcano's and etc. [ Undo Dog ] - Take away your last mistake! [ Redo Cat ] - Put back what you undo! [ Rocket Reset ] - Reset the level. [ Tracking Mario ] - Track Mario's movements last time you tested your level. Characters Mario and Paper Mario Mario has balanced stats and has Paper Mario as his 2 player copy. Luigi and Paper Luigi Mario has a bigger jump and has Paper Luigi as his 2 player copy. Peach and Paper Peach Peach has a glide and has Paper Peach as her 2 player copy. Toad and Paper Toad Toad runs faster and has Paper Toad as his 2 player copy, Others 2 Player Paper characters are 2 player characters which are exact copies of the 1 player character. Level Type You can change the level from going to left to right, up to down, and room to room. You can also change the time limit and make it side-scroll. Difficulty The difficulty changes between how many enemies, items, gaps, and obstacles. Time and Weather Time and Weather are theme categories that can be put on any theme as long as there outside. Time includes Day, Dawn, Dusk, and Night. Weather includes Cloudy, Rainy, and Stormy. , (Rain is replaced by Snow in the Snow Theme) The Objects! Themes/Time Ground - With Time and Weather Underground - With Light Underground - Without Light Underwater - Normal Underwater - Deep and Dark Seaside - Not Rising Water With Time and Weather Seaside - Rising Water With Time and Weather Seaside - Waves With Time and Weather Beach - With Time and Weather Desert - Without Sandstorm With Time and Weather Desert - Sandstorm With Time Desert Underground - Without Light Desert Underground - With Light Snow - Without Snowstorm With Time and Weather Snow - With Snowstorm With Time Snow Underground - Without Light Snow Underground - With Light City Tops - With Time and Weather Ghost House - Without Light Ghost House - With Light Airship - With Time and Weather Above Clouds - With Time Space - Only One Planet Space - Multiple Planets Dungeon - Without Light Dungeon - With Light Castle Grounds - With Time and Weather Castle - Without Light Castle - With Light Underwater Castle Black and White Castle Blocks Ground Block Question Block Brick Block Background Block Mushroom Block Bridge Obstacles Pipe Water Lava Items Coin Super Mushroom Fire Flower Enemies Goomba Species Goomba Gloomba Paragoomba Paragloomba Koopa Troopa Species Green Shell Koopa Troopa Green Shell Paratroopa Red Shell Koopa Troopa Red Shell Paratroopa Piranha Plant Species Piranha Plant Shy Guy Species Red Shy Guy Buzzy Beetle Species Buzzy Beetle Spiny Beetle Species Spiny Beetle Spiny Beetle Egg Lakitu Species Lakitu Cheep Species Red Cheep-Cheep Green Cheep-Cheep Grey Cheep-Cheep Blooper Species Blooper Species Bullet Bill Species Bullet Bill Bullet Bill Cannon Dry Bones Species Dry Bones Bosses Theme-Specific Objects